The present invention relates to a roll dispenser unit with a support bracket and more particularly a substantially L-shaped bracket for supporting a paper roll, e.g. in a washroom.
In one known dispenser unit for a paper towel roll, a mild steel support tube is welded to a wall mounting plate. This is a relatively expensive assembly method. Furthermore the dispenser has the disadvantage that the paper towel roll can be pulled out so quickly that the entire roll is dispensed at once.
To overcome this second disadvantage a braking collar can be provided as a separate component, thus necessitating extra expense. In addition, further means need to be provided for attachment of a cover for the unit.
In another dispenser, a paper towel roll is supported by a wire loop, but here again a large number of components and hence several assembly steps required.